littlefootadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action
Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo and YouTube in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash Stan, Aladar, Taran, and their friends) go to the Warner Bros. Studios to reunite Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as they face a new villain called Mr. Chairman, whom Bowser Mistress Nine Bowser Jr Azula Ranamon , Psycho Rangers The Phantom Blot Clayton, Ratigan and fidget, Creeper, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Eris, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil, , and Team Rocket (Cassidy, Butch,) work for. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Genie, Celebi, Zazu, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, C-3PO, R2-D2, Oilver, Jo Jo, Bartok, Basil of Baker Street, Dr.David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham Dot, Gypsy, Manny, AnnaBella, Silmer, Stay Puft, The Muppets (Kermit The Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Graet Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Rizzo The Rat), Dirk The Daring, Ozzy and Strut, Lchy and Dil, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Machine, Clayton, Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket (Cassidy, and Butch), guest star in this film. *Unlike LionKingRulezAgain1's film ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, Pokemon South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Dinosaur, the Star Wars films, The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Free Willy 1-3, The Dot of Nimh films The Muppets The Great Mouse Detective, Scooby Doo, A Bug's Life, and Tarzan, and more. *This is one of a few films in which the witches from The Black Cauldron have ever guest starred without Genie (the Flyng Dutchman takes over Genie's role in a few other Littlefoot's Adventures films in which the witches appear without Genie). In other Littlefoot's Adventures film guest starring a few characters from The Black Cauldron, but not Genie from Aladdin or SpongeBob and the gang, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi are seen guest starring without the witches just like in a few Shin Chan's Adventures films guest starring these characters because they might do fine without the witches. *During the film, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Skip, Pterano, Kyle, Cartman, Aladar, Zini, Suri, Taran, Gurgi, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Elsa, Dweeb, Jesse, Randolph, Charlie, Itchy, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Baloo, King Louie, Fievel, Cholena, Mrs. Brisby, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Toaster, Blanky, Rutt, Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Slimer, Stay Puft, and Jack Skellington will team up with Daffy Duck and DJ Drake to go to Las Vegas, while Cera, Spike, Ruby, Littlefoot's grandparents, Mr. Thicknose, Stan, Kenny, Plio, Yar, Baylene, Eema, Url, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, The Witches, Celebi, Brand, Andy, Stef, Sloth, Rex, Woog, Elvis, Nadine, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Bagheera, Yasha, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Darth Vader, and Boba Fett will team up with Bugs Bunny and Kate Houghton to find Daffy Duck. *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy make a full guest appearance with Fred, Daphne, and Velma in this film, despite their cameos in the real film. *The only reason Celebi, Mewtwo, and Team Rocket guest star in this film is because Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action.